


Checkmate!

by LocalAquatic



Category: South Park
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, Fluff, Gay male characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Kyle and Stan are playing a game of chess, and it would seem that Kyle's not going to win some time soon. Could he possibly win elsewhere...?





	

How the fuck was Stan so good at chess?

Of course, Kyle knows that answer: Stan was taught by none other than him. As they progressed through high school, Kyle found great interest in chess, and would often play games with his father and Ike before taking it to school and challenging Butters and Wendy. He always won, however. He was a flame that could never be put out, and all of the trophies proved that as well.

But here comes Stan, and Kyle thinks he’s hell bent on destroying his ever so long chain of success. They were both sitting on Kyle’s bedroom floor Indian-style, with a rare Terrance & Phillip chess set in front of the, and had been playing for at least an good half hour now. It only makes Kyle sigh in relief at how he’s managed to hold Stan back for so long.

Kyle thoroughly examines the board, calculating his next move to prevent any more good pieces being taken from him. While he had not yet won, Stan has done an impressive job at taking down Kyle’s defense, removing six pawns, a knight, both bishops and a rook. Kyle, however, was only successful in taking a knight and two pawns.

Kyle’s knight sat in front of the king, his main line of defense against Stan’s own knight in addition to blocking the path of the bishop. Kyle’s queen was left in the open, nothing was around it, so it was open for Stan to take, whose queen was instead shielded behind two pawns which were in front of Kyle’s only remaining pawns, thus they were unable to move and the queen was well guarded.

”You, OK, dude?” Stan asks. Kyle looked at the fellow teen curiously, as if he had detected a hint of pride in the question. It put him slightly on edge, and began to rile up his competitive side.

“Yeah…” he answers, nervously. He did try hard to hide the defeat his eyes seemed to be carrying, yet his voice had apparently chosen to expose the fret as well.

Stan gives him what seems to be a smile, as he suggests, “You know, you could-“

Kyle doesn’t want to hear it though. No doubt it will be in Stan’s favor should he go with his suggestion, “I’m fine, thanks.” He says, sternly.

After his fingers linger around the piece for what seemed to be a minute now, Kyle finally picks up his only knight and moves it one up, two right. It’s not too much of an improvement, with the king being quite far away, but he figures that if Stan doesn’t interfere he’d at least manage to call check after three more turns.

Stan smirks, and at first Kyle just thinks that it is just Stan being Stan, but upon seeing what move he had made, Kyle regrets it. He now knows what Stan was going to suggest, and now he can kiss his knight goodbye, as it is taken away by a mere pawn.

Kyle goes slightly bright pink (just barely visible, and of course, Stan notices), “I…um…I forgot pawns could move diagonally.”

“You sure did!” Stan chuckles lightly, which only further aggravates Kyle, “Now you’ve only got five pieces!”

Kyle looks at the board, and is surprised to find that Stan is in fact correct. He hadn’t exactly been counting the number of pieces he had, and he remembered why that was with a sour expression on his flustered face.

Stan looks at Kyle’s face with some signs of concern, but spends more time focused on the Jew’s tiresome eyes, “You OK, dude?”

Kyle looks up from the board as quickly as possible, eager to dismiss him, “Yeah yeah…” he waves his hand about in dismissal as well to help express it.

With a far more relaxed approach retained from the dismissal, Kyle moves his queen from its empty space to get rid of Stan’s rook, a path to which that had surprisingly been open for quite some time now. Stan does not react, but does end up dragging a bishop to the very same spot, and snatches Kyle’s queen from the board, looks at him, and, like a child, sticks his tongue out as he sounds out a taunting tune.

”Fuck you.” Kyle exclaims, shoving Stan. Of course, he doesn’t mean it; the outburst or the action, but fortunately the raven-haired teen doesn’t seem all to fussed either, as he and Kyle both know they’ve cursed at each other on several occasions in the past.

Kyle sets himself back down and looks over at the all the remaining pieces. ‘Four, now.’ He thinks, ‘Or perhaps two’ he takes note of the pawns in front of Stan’s own, which he is unable to move, and chuckles at his own observation. Predictably, Stan shoots him a look of confusion, but Kyle takes this as his queue to move a piece, and moves one of the pawns diagonally, taking one of Stan’s.

”Ha!” Kyle felt that he deserved to just bask in his own victory of taking two pieces with two consecutive turns. Stan guffaws and proceeds to make a similar takeover with the other two pawns. Now Kyle’s smile dropped as he sighed at his only pawn left. Now he had three pieces left compared to Stan’s eleven.

”You know, if you want to save yourself from losing to me, you could step down.” Stan suggests.

“No way, dude!” Kyle shakes his head aggressively, “I’m gonna see through this to the end!”

”Well, alright, then.” Stan shrugs, as he gets rid of Kyle’s own rook with his own.

”God fucking dammit.” Kyle curses. He feels slightly guilty for cursing while playing with Stan, as it only make him feel as if he’s acting like Cartman, and he doesn’t want Stan to see him in that light.

“All I need to do is take out your pawn and it’s game over for you, my little bubbeh.”

Kyle gives Stan a look that screams of disgust, “Don’t ever call me that.” He deadpans in the form of a command. He knew that Stan would often like to tease him with the nickname Sheila calls him, and would often explain how it was “a cute pet name”. Kyle thought otherwise, but that didn’t stop his Super Best Friend from using it anyway.

From then on, it got even harder for Kyle. Stan had managed to put him in check for God knows how many times now, while he tried ever so desperately to move his pawn away from being taken and making sure that the king was also well out of the way, but both pieces were but of an inconvenience, as it started to come to Kyle’s mind that he would not win this way regardless. But he had kept up the charade for a good long while just so he didn’t have to show himself up as a fool in front of Stan. He gave up once Stan finally managed to take the pawn (after ten minutes), so Kyle had lost anyway.

”Well, well…” Stan’s really looking proud of himself now, “Looks like I beat the master.”

Kyle slumps in his position, seriously failing at not acting like a stubborn child, “It’s not fair, you were far more attentive than I was.”

Stan raises a knee and puts his arm on it, “Are you kidding?” he asks with a chuckle, “You were the one who took their precious-ass time looking at the board, dude.”

”Well…” Kyle can’t go on after that. He lost. To Stan. To a beginner. In their first actual match together. He feels slightly heated in the moment, wanting to turn away from Stan so he could piece himself together, but also finding himself wanting to kick Stan out.

However, instead of following through with any of those ideas, he suddenly pounces enthusiastically for Stan. The raven-haired teen is caught off-guard with the surprise attack, and doesn’t react fast enough to recoil from Kyle, who has the intention of making out with him, and feels his warm lips against his own.

In shock of the sudden sensual contact, Stan finally finds enough strength to pull Kyle off, holding the smaller teen by the armpits above him, “Dude, what the fuck?”

Kyle smirks and shrugs, for the first time that day so far, “I just felt like it.” Kyle knew that this was a lie. Well, a half-lie at the very least. Yes, he did just try to make out with Stan ferociously on a sudden whim, but it was something Kyle had actually been wanting to do for a while now.

”But how long…”

”Ever since I started teaching you how to play chess, I suppose, with me being around you for long periods of time and it only being just the two of us, my hand over yours when I taught you how you move each of the pieces…” Kyle explains, “Possibly even before that.”

”Whoa, dude…” Stan doesn’t exactly say anything else but that. Kyle thinks that it just may be that Stan doesn’t have anything against what Kyle has done, but secretly, Kyle hopes that Stan actually did enjoy the kiss, and will actually bring him down to-

Before he can even imagine what it would be like to have Stan want to kiss him again, it actually happens. Stan lowers Kyle back down and practically lets his lips bounce back to Kyle’s as if they’ve found a new home. While Stan had started the kiss, he was surprised to find Kyle taking over, forcing his tongue through the Stan’s mouth to make the moment even more pleasurable for both, and succeeds in doing so. Stan tries pushing his tongue into Kyle’s mouth, but Kyle’s completely too into it to let him pass; it’s as if he’s gone feral for the kiss. Stan feels hands make their way to the back of his head as Kyle slips out his tongue but keeps his lips firmly planted and firmly closed, teasing Stan as he continues to dominate over the kiss. He isn’t feeling any resistance on Stan’s part, though, so he’s probably enjoying it just as much as Kyle is.

After a full two minutes, Kyle pulls himself up and off of Stan, allowing the two to obtain some severely needed oxygen into their emptied lungs. The teens are panting heavily in the process, feeling almost as if it had made them high.

Kyle gives Stan a beaming smile, “I love you, Stan.”

“I love you too, buddy.” Stan replies, as he takes off Kyle’s hat and ruffles his jewfro the best he can. He feels so shocked at how powerful and amazing the kiss had felt.  
How the fuck was Kyle so good at kissing?


End file.
